Abduction supports for the shoulder are commonly provided in the form of a bolster which is covered with cloth and provided with cloth straps in order to provide a support at an approximately 45 degree angle between the arm and the body. Such supports have disadvantages in that localized deformation with air circulation for the comfort and convenience of the patient may not be readily accomplished with the prior cloth coverings which tend to produce a hammock effect. It is difficult to immobilize the limbs because of sliding on the cloth cover. Alternatively, should it be desirable to position the arm in a substantially 90 degree position what is known as an airplane support is commonly used. These supports include a concave plate with openings therein which is positioned against the body with a similar metal concave support extending outwardly at right angles. A common shoulder operation is known as a rotator cuff repair and with such operations, it is difficult to predict in advance the desirable angular position for the arm.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a unitary device which may be positioned in one of several positions for selectively positioning the arm utilizing the single support.
The use of foam in abduction pillows and the like has been done before as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,444. A unitary foam block is employed and flat foam strapping is utilized for positioning the wedge shaped abduction pillow for immobilizing the lower limbs as may be necessitated by hip surgery.